Ultra-lightweight high energy density electrodes with multi-electron reactions have created tremendous interest among scientists and stakeholders. Due to increasing consumer demand for light portable electronic devices, it may be desirable to replace widely used lithium-ion batteries and other heavy conventional batteries in portable electronics with batteries having ultra-light weight materials. Such ultra-lightweight materials may greatly improve the portability of electronic devices, and may usefully have high battery efficiency, increased energy capacity, and device lifetime, reduced recharge time, and toxicity level and less impact to the environment.